TrIcKeD
by Amberflame805
Summary: You all know how Hawkfrost tricked the Clans when he placed the moth wings outside the medicine cats den. This is a oneshot narrated by him. What was the cruel young warrior thinking when he shattered his sisters hopes and dreams? Better than it sounds, promise. Adopted by Kira-QueenOfDarkness


Hawkpaw padded through the shadows, deep in thought. He knew he had to secure his position in the Clan, and he knew how. He was already well respected, and had a decent position inside the Clan, but he needed to be sure.

Hawkpaw stopped, leaning against a rotting log to wait for his father. Mothpaw could be useful, and he would use everything he could to get what he wanted. She would make a good tool, as he could trust her.

His sister a medicine cat! Disgraceful! A weakling who couldn't fight, who would never stand by him in battle when he conquered the other Clans.

But still. Medicine cats were respected, and she would definitely be secure in her position.

With a medicine cat defending him, no one would dare defy them.

Yes, it was a good plan, that it was indeed. When he told his father the idea, the other tom had agreed, praising him, a rare event indeed.

And when his half-brother took over Thunderclan, and he over Riverclan, the other Clans would surely join them if they thought it was Starclan's will!

Hawkpaw allowed himself a grin, pleased at the idea. Yes, tomorrow he would make his sisters dreams come true. He would enjoy shattering them.

~.~.~.

Hawkpaw crept close to the ground, a light Greenleaf breeze ruffling his pelt. The moon was shinning bright, as if encouraging him.

He reached the medicine den without hassle, for his clanmates lay far away in the world of dreams.

Hawkpaw stopped outside and hesitated, the moth in his teeth. Should he really do this? He did care about his sister in a strange twisted way, and destroying her wasn't what he wanted. But she'd never have to know. She could go on believing Starclan gave a fox dung about her, as long as she did what he wanted. Yes. She'd never know.

Hawkpaw pressed the small delicate body to the ground, and in a quick forward motion, ripped the wing clean off.

He gave one last look at the bright sky before dropping the wing and disappearing into the night.

~.~.~.

The wind did not carry the angry voices, and for that Hawkpaw was glad. It would have been hard to explain if his sister didn't cooperate.

"I'm not going to lie! Starclan has chosen me, and I will never betray them!"

"You do what I say!" Hawkpaw took a threatening step forward and glared at her.

"No! Their faith will not be misplaced! It is an honor for them to choose me, and I will serve them well!"

Hawkpaw ground his teeth in frustration.

"Mothpaw I'm warning you. Listen to me or-"

"Or what? You threaten me, but you can do nothing! I'm sick of you! I have found my place; you will not ruin this for me! I am truly happy."

"Starclan never chose you! I did! I put the moth wings there!"

Mothpaw glared at him. "No you didn't. Stop lying to me!'

"I did! If you don't believe me, take this!" He threw the body at her.

She gasped and stumbled backwards. "No. No. They choose me!"

"They don't care about you! You were never chosen for anything by anyone! I helped you! And if you don't do what I say I'll tell the rest of the Clan and they'll stripe you of your title!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He smirked.

Mothpaw felt tears start to fall down her cheeks. She had found her place. Well, she thought she had. She turned away from her brother; she would never let the foxheart see her like this.

Mothpaw looked up at the stars, but they shown proud and bright, either unaware or uncaring of her pain.

"They don't exist."

"What?"

"If…" Mothpaw had to choke back a sob before she could continue. "If they did exist, they would never have let you do that. They never would have let you do this to me. They're just some kits tales that warrior pretend to believe because they don't want to face the real world. They hide behind lies such as Starclan willed it, because they don't want to face the world alone. They are to afraid. Well I'm not a coward."

Mothpaw turned and fled back to camp, the tears still streaming down her face, leaving her brother staring after her a shocked expression on his face.

That wasn't quiet what he had expected. But he could use this to his advantage. If the Clan found out she didn't believe in Starclan, then she would be thrown out.

Now he had two things to hold over her head. With a smirk, Hawkpaw sauntered back to camp.

**When I finished this, I wanted to punch Hawkpaw. Really hard. XD. I know it was a bit rushed. Sorry. **

**Review?**


End file.
